Junjou Donimer
by Raven Nevermore Witch
Summary: Donimer, to donimate. There is a new person on campus and she going to show what it means to be the best. Little does she know that she will get the attention of Haruhiko who falls for her charms.Who will be the victor here? Who will Donimate who?


Junjou Donimer

* * *

Chapter One

A new Student and A New Friend

* * *

"Alright you brats listen up and pay attention," Hiroki Kamijo said one morning.

"There is a new student joining us today so I want you to pay attention as she introduces herself."

At that moment someone open the door and walked in. What stood before them was a petite pale girl. She had dark brown wavy hair down to her waist, the bluest eyes you ever seen and her lips were painted in a dark burgundy lipstick. She had on a dark blue suit jacket along with a white sheer blouse that you could tell she was wearing a white bra as well, a pleated dark blue skirt and opened-toed high heels. In the end not only she was gorgeous, she was sexy too.

"Well introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself miss." She smiled

" Of course sensei... my name is Anastasia Velacruz, but you may call me Ana and I just transferred here from America. I am part Latino and French and just learned Japanese to come here on my own to learn more than what I've study back home. I'm into the arts and music along with literature and architecture. I hope that with everything I have learn I will become an important businesswomen one day." She ended with a sweet smile.

To say the least everyone was impress, even Hiroki 'the devil' was impress,

_'Yes! Finally a student who might take this course seriously.'_

"Well then why don't you take a sit next to Takahashi. Takahashi! Raised your hand so that Miss Velacruz can know where to sit," he yelled and then went to take a seat at his desk.

Ana look upon the rows of students to find a boy her age timidly raising his hand. As she walked up the stairs she could hear some of the students talking about her, but Ana doesn't care, she never does. As she took her seat the boy decided to introduce himself,

"Hi my name is Misaki Takahashi, its nice to meet you Ana," as he lend out his hand. Ana took it with a smile,

"Like wise Misaki" and that was the start of a new friendship.

* * *

Class was over and it was lunch time. Ana and Misaki decided to eat lunch outside since everyone seemed to want her to sit with them.

"You know, you don't have to sit with me Ana. I'm sure you might want to hang out with popular people than me." Misaki nervously laughs.

"What are you talking about Misaki, you look alright to me. Besides I don't care much for popularity or people that want to be my friend just to be popular."

Misaki couldn't help but blush at her comment. As they both sat down Misaki started to ask questions about her.

"So your Latino and French?" Ana nodded as she took a bit from her lunch,

"Yes, my father, who's a doctor, is Cuban and my mother, who is a professor at a college in California, was born in France. They both meet at college in America and they been together ever since."

"Do you speak your parents language aside from English and Japanese?" Misaki ask as he took a bite out of his bento.

"Yes, they both thought that I should learn both their cultures and I thought it would be good for me in the future."

"That's so cool! So not only do you know English and learn Japanese, but know Spanish and French too."

Misaki was excited to have a very smart and beautiful friend, Ana just smiled

"Yes well enough about me tell me about yourself."

At this Misaki wonder what he could tell her. So he told her about his parents, how his brother took care of him instead of going to college and how he got married not so long ago. As Ana listen she couldn't help but feel sorry for Misaki, she couldn't guess how much hardship him and his brother had to go through.

" So tell me is Kamijo-sensei always so violent?" Ana asked remembering how he had thrown a book at someone during class for not paying attention.

" Unfortunately yes, but I'm sure if the rumors are true about you then there's nothing to worried about having anything being thrown at you."

Ana turned and saw a guy with silver hair and glasses, he also had a curious but arrogant expression on his face.

_' Alright I have a disturbing feeling that this guy is no good and very full of himself'_ Ana thought with a straight face.

" Ah Sumi-Senpai what are you doing here, I thought you were overseas with your parents?" Asked Misaki surprise to see his senpai.

" Well we took an earlier flight back home and from what I heard we have a new student?" Sumi then turn to Ana and introduced himself. "Hello my name is Keiichi Sumi."

Ana put on a smile for show, "and hello to you my name is Anastasia Velacruz but you may call me Ana" though she secretly didn't want him to.

All of a sudden a noise was coming out of Misaki's school bag.

" Ah sorry guys this will take just a second," Misaki said while taking out his cell phone.

The noise that was heard was a new message and it must have been personal and embarrassing because as soon as Misaki read it he made a squeak of embarrassment and blushed.

"What is it Misaki, a message from your landlord?" Sumi asked with an arrogant smirk on his face that Ana want to smack off.

"Er...Yeah he er never mind!" Misaki said nervously.

_'Shit I can't let Ana find out that I'm gay, she probably will find new friends and ditch me, but maybe she doesn't care much about it like with popularity. Oh Nii-chan what should I do?'_

Ana stared at Misaki with a curious look on her face. If it was really from his landlord then he shouldn't be embarrassed about it, should he?_ 'I wonder...'_

"Misaki by any chance is your landlord your lover?" Ana asked.

Both boys was surprised that she figured it out so quickly.

"Of... Of course not! I'm a normal Japanese male after all." Misaki laughed.

Sumi smirk at this, "Yeah, apart from the fact that you're gay and that you're in a sexual relationship with him, then sure Misaki, your very normal."

"Sumi-Senpai!" said Misaki, glaring angrily at him while Ana just narrowed her eyes at him.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay Misaki" said Ana.

Sumi and Misaki both stared at her

"Do you know anyone who's gay apart from Misaki?" asked Sumi.

"Well back home I had a couple of friends that are gay and my parents have gay friends as well. Besides I don't care much what sexual orientation others are into as along as their happy, so why should I judge."

Misaki stared in awe while Sumi just looked bored about her little speech.

"And besides Misaki only just confirm my suspicion about him." Ana ended with a smirk.

"What! You had a feeling I was gay?" Misaki face was extremely red while Sumi had a curious look on his face.

"Well aside from me dabbling in psychology and deducting false cases as well as having few gay friends I could tell Misaki was gay, of course" Ana smirked again "there is also the fact that I could also tell he's the uke of the relationship."

"What, how would you know?" Sumi asked while Misaki felt he was about to blow up being totally red.

"Simple, the way he acts, all nervous and embarrass by a simple message from his landlord, his nativity, his denial. Plus his nature just screams of being _Donimer_ as the French would say by someone." Ana ended with seductive smile that made the boys wonder what she meant by that strange word.

Ana then started to pack her stuff, "Well I must be off, I want to get to know parts of the grounds here before I have my next class. Au revoir gentlemen." With that Ana walked away leaving both both guys to wonder just who is she.

* * *

After lunch classes resumed for the rest of the day. Soon the bell rang meaning class was over, Ana packed up her stuff and walked towards the exit. While walking a familiar voice called out to her,

"Hey Ana, wait up for me!" Ana waited for Misaki to catch up.

"Hello Misaki walking home are we?" Ana asked as they continue walking,

"Er no...I mean my landlord usually picks me up but he has work so I kind of am today," Misaki said blushing.

Misaki then stared at Ana curiously,"What about you Ana, are you walking home?"

"Don't be silly Misaki, I have my motorbike that I transfer here from back home." Said Ana smiling.

"What you have a motorbike? Wow! That's so cool!" said Misaki excitedly. Ana just smile taking his sweet nature to heart. As they made to the entrance Misaki turned to Ana,

"Hey Ana would you like to come over and hang out?"

"Alright that would be lovely. Here I'll give you ride now,"as Ana walk towards he bike.

"Um Ana? I don't know about this I've never rode a bike before." Misaki said as he nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Relax Misaki its not like your going to drive it. If it helps then you can were my helmet." said Ana as she gave Misaki a black shining helmet.

_' Shit what do I do? Usagi-san will probably be mad at me! Not only inviting someone unknown to the house but getting on a motorbike? Wait what am I worry about. Ana is a girl and I don't need his permission to ride a bike.'_ With that in mind Misaki made his choice.

"What about you?" Misaki said after telling her the address, missing the surprise look on her face, and putting on the helmet.

"Don't worry, it won't be the first time I wasn't wearing a helmet" said Ana as she settle on her bike first, then Misaki settle behind her. Misaki blush, figuring something else,

"Hey Ana I don't mean to be a perv, but your wearing a skirt."

"Yes and?" said Ana as started her bike. Everyone was looking at the scene with either curious or perverse looks as they saw the new kid was about drive a motorbike. Misaki blushed harder, thanking that he was wearing her helmet,

"Well wouldn't your skirt fly... up as you drive. I... I... I mean every...everyone will then be able to see your underwear." said Misaki in a rush.

Ana just laugh "Oh Misaki your naïve and innocence nature is just too adorable."

"Huh?" said Misaki. All of the sudden Ana sped off of campus with Misaki holding her tightly,

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Alright this is my first Junjou Romantica story so I hope that everyone will enjoy and write reviews about it. So I have been reading stories of Haruhiko, or what little of and I thought should write a story about him. But let me remind all that this is FanFiction where we can write the characters how we want them to be, so if your going to say that someone is out of character or that their gay in the anime then don't read this and remember this is purely Fiction so anything can go in here.

Also Sumi is only going to be in this chapter because I don't like him very much.

Also Donimer means dominate in French.

Bye - Bye


End file.
